Fate's Ghost
by Moondancing Millie
Summary: Follow Suze and Jesse as they face their most difficult challenges yet. Can their love survive everything fate throws their way? [SJ] [SP]
1. Happiness

**Chapter 1**

My life is wonderful. Seriously, I'm not being sarcastic or anything. It's amazing. I haven't been able to say that since my Dad died about 10 years ago. As a mediator, good times are kinda rare. Sure, you get a fuzzy feeling when you're being a good person, but a fuzzy feeling won't buy you Jimmy Choos!

I guess I should explain what a mediator is. We lucky people get to guide the not-so lucky dead people to the "other side". Heaven, Hell, next life. Whatever. Wherever people go once they've kicked the bucket.

Sometimes, these lost souls need guidance, a loving heart, a helping hand. Other times, they just need a good old kick up the butt.

So anyway, back to my glorious life. I'm in love, and there's no sweller feeling. If warm fuzzy feelings _could _buy you Jimmy Choos, I'd have all the shoes in the world when I'm with Jesse.

_Jesse._ Everytime I even think about that name my heart does a weird flip-floppy thing. Those intelligent eyes, those callused palms - they're gorgeous, and they're all mine.

"Suze, honey, Jesse's here!"

Wow! Talk about talking of the devil. When Jesse was a ghost, he used to appear right in front of me, saying I "called" him. Old habits die hard, I guess.

I waltzed down my stairs, my happy smiley mood wafting behind me.

And there he was. Taking up space, solid and heroic. His olive face, those abs…those abs! And he was in jeans. No kidding. _Jeans. Jesse._ I'm so used to seeing Jesse in leather pants and floating tops down to there. Let me tell you something. He looks _good_ in jeans.

"Hello Suzannah," his deep voice almost sang. "Were you busy?"

"Nah," I replied. My voice certainly doesn't sing. It goes all squeaky, to match my insides , which are in comfortably numb knots.

"Good. You're well?"

Those suave manners sure haven't faded since Jesse became human. Boy do they make me shiver with delight.

"Yup. Never been better. How is your job doing?"

Jesse has a job at the Carmel Historical Centre, just down the road. He says its boring, but durable.

Trust my oh-so annoying step brother Dopey (Brad, as obviously BLIND people call him) to come rushing in at that moment, hand in hand with his sometimes girlfriend Debbie Mancuso.

"Dude! What are you doing here? Don't you have a job to do somewhere?" grunts Dopey. God, he can be so rude!

"No," said Jesse shortly. Lets just say they don't see eye to eye on some matters.

"Well, can you go into the kitchen or something? Me and Deb wanna talk in here."

I think "talk" probably means "make out". They can't "talk" in the kitchen, because my stepdad Andy is making chimichangas. Again.

"No," said Jesse again.

"Can I take this outside," snarls Dopey, obviously peeved off now. He's probably gonna buy Jesse off or something. Like that's gonna work. We were planning on doing some "talking" too.

However, Jesse agrees. He has no idea how 21st century guys are. Debbie giggles and then sits her not-small behind next to mine on the couch.

"Your Jesse is hot!" she giggles. In not a nice way. She leans over the couch and peeks through the door, probably to check out some butt. And probably not Dopey's.

I wasn't happy. I was thinking ' back off! Mine! '

But Debbie's no mind-reader, so I pinched her golden tanned arm.

She totally overreacted. "Ow! You cow!" Only she didn't say cow.

"How's your Winter break Deb?" I asked sweetly.

"Fine," she sulked.

"Good…" I was kinda laying it on thick, for me.

Jesse and Dopey walked in. Jesse grinned his secret smile at me, so I guess whatever Dopey said was "I'll kick your butt" type.

He came and sat next to me and whispered in my ear "Brad told me that if I didn't move into the kitchen, he would kick my "butt".".

See?

"And you said…" I asked.

"You're welcome to try," replied Jesse.

"Where have I heard that before?" I joked.

Jesse ignored me. He does this a lot. " I think he took that by my face I was serious," he continued. "and I won. It does help to be taller. And older."

I laughed. Dopey and Debbie skulked off to the kitchen. As Debbie left, I noticed her scope out my boyfriend, and I had a horrible feeling I was gonna have a lot of competition. My life just got dead complicated again. But I had no time to dwell on this, as Jesse covered my mouth… with his.


	2. Late!

Chapter 2

Today is proving to be a bad day. All holiday, ALL HOLIDAY, my hair was fine. Woke up this morning - not so good. So I spent half an hour in front of the mirror blowing drying it. I guess it looks slightly better now.  
Then I was late for school, so I rushed down the stairs and went to grab a bagel-to-go... but my stepbrother Dopey...my freaking stepbrother Dopey had take the last one. Curse my mom for marrying into such a family on neandethals!  
So I skipped breakfast and started my walk to school. I forgot my new jumper though so my teeth were chattering in the midst of the swirly fog.  
Once I got to school I had to dodge Sister Ernestine because I had missed assembly. I slipped in expertly spy-girl style into homeroom where Father Dominic caught my wrist.  
"Susannah, late on your first day back"  
Damn! Father D. is pretty ok for a headmaster though. I hoped he wouldn't give me detention or anything lame.  
"See me in my office after homeroom please," was all he said.  
Yes! Off the hook! I spend half my school week in Father D's office. We're old pals. We go way back (well, as far back as tenth grade.  
"Don't be starting your second semester of eleventh grade badly, Susannah," he said sternly.  
"Who, me?" I asked innocently. I have a knack for getting into trouble, being captured by potential murders, tied up in barns back in the 1800s...etc.  
I sat next to Cee Cee, my best friend, who was sitting at the back. Her cheeks looked tear-stained. oh man.  
"Adam b-b-b-roke up wi-wi-with me. Again..." she wailed. Adam and Cee have issues. I'm so glad Jesse is mature enough to make up his mind. Well, after about a year. Adam is class clown, and has the sensitivity of a rabbit. Less.  
"Cee, why put up with it?" I had to ask. It kinda bugs me why she does.  
"B-b-b-ecause I love him!" she burst out, looking at me as if I'd sprouted a second head that looked like Paul Slater.  
I turned around just in case. And somebody's lips met mine. 


	3. No answers

Chapter 3

I won't lie to you. It was a nice kiss. But it was filled with hatred, embarrassment and just pure evil. The tickle of brown curly hair brought a gag to my throat, and the soft lips made me feel sick. I had to restrain myself from barfing right into the guy's mouth.

"Paul!" I pulled away instantly, furious. "What the hell are you on? You can't just go round KISSING people!"

"But what if they're just oh-so fine?" said Paul, smoothly. "Come on Suze, you know you want to."

"I thought that last semester we established that I loved Jesse, and you were going to settle for your evil beau Kelly Prescott and that the only thing we had in common was that we could both see the dead." I hate to be frank, but its the only way sometimes.I should have known that this wasn't gonna get Paul freaking Slater away. It was too easy.

"Aw, come on Suze, I was subdued. I thought I had well and truly lost the best-looking girl of all time to an ex-ghost! I could have said anything," smirked Paul. Uh, how I longed to smack that smirk right off his handsome face, but I knew the consequences.

"Yeah? Well you did lose me to an ex-ghost, okay? He loves me, and he would do anything for me," I replied proudly.

"Yeah. That's why you only pinched Debbie Mancuso for scoping out jesse the other day at your house."

I felt my mouth drop. "How did you... how? How..." But Paul pressed a tanned finger to my lips as if I was a big baby just trying to spit out her first word.

"I would normally leave you to guess at my amazing spywork, but I'll clue you in just this time," said Paul. "Debbie showed Kelly her bruise who told me what happened. Nice work with those nails, Simon." He stroked my fingers. I couldn't move. I was partly held down by astonishment, partly held down by pure hatred. All this time, Cee Cee was sitting next to me, just looking at me and Paul, as clueless as me.

Then, the tall, goofy looking figure of Adam McTavish swung round the door, and Cee's nails gripped my hand.

"Oh, Suze," she breathed in my ear. "What do I do"  
Paul dropped my hand and his finger from my lips and walked away to his desk next to Kelly, a smug expression almost permanently painted onto his face. But before he was out of earshot, he said in a voice that matched his face, "Glad you mentioned the supernatural species, Suzie. They'll be coming back into our lives soon, mark my words."

Well, duh. We're mediators. But paul wasn't one to point out the obvious,and something in his eyes told me he meant something else. What was he up to? And why couldn't he just stay put with the most popular girl in school as his girlfriend? 


	4. Seattle Shock

Chapter 4

Adam and CeeCee are back together. Apparently during second period Adam apologised for his behaviour and kissed her. Right in front of Sister Nicole. It was so romantic. Of course, I'm just taking Cee's word for it, because I'm taking French, not Spanish so I wasn't with them for second period. But they were all over each other at lunch. I tried to be happy for them, but gross! It was like watching Mom and Andy. Yeouck! Now I can't get that out of my brain. Ew!

So far I'd been able to avoid Paul. I was still stinking mad at him. How dare he! He knows I belong to another, yet he still can't keep his hands off. I thought we were fine after last semester, but NO. I guess Paul was never a man true to his word. I guess isn't really a man...

So now I'm in limbo -do I tell Jesse that Paul is still pining for me? No is the best answer considering what happened last time that Jesse found out, I'd say my house would be safer if I said nothing.

I pulled off my mules - not Jimmy Choo, I'd learnt my lessson - and massaged my poor feet. Part of my mind wanted to see Jesse, but a bigger part knew that if I saw him, I'd blurt out my latest problem. I was halfway through eating my salad when Kelly Prescott and her evil man-ogling friend Debbie arrived either side of me. I had nowhere to run. I was surrounded in sick, twisted barbie dolls.

"Hey Suze!" chirped Kelly, cheerfully. "Wanna hang this weekend? I'm having a major pool party. Don't bring those... friends of yours, but bring that Jesse. He's cute."

Uh, here we go again.

"Should I invite Paul, Deb? I mean, he broke up with me, but I mean, his Grandpa died, you know, and he's pretty distraught. I don't know why, I mean he was always a gork when I saw him -"

I was shocked. For one thing, I didn't even know Kelly knew such a big word as distraught, and two, Dr Slater, my shifting adviser was dead.

"Dr Slater's dead?" I cut kelly short. "Where's Paul?"

Dr Oliver Slaski, which was his real name was slowly dying because of too amny journeys between the realms of living, dead, and time. I had no idea the old guy had well and truly popped his clogs.

"Over by the math department with Brad. Hey, will Brad come to my party?"

I left the party planners to do their evil bidding and hunted down Paul. He was leaning against the wall of the math department with a surprisingly solemn look on his face. As soon as he saw me, however, he perked up.

"Suze," he said nonchalantly. "Back for more?"

"No," I snapped. Then I softened. "Paul, I'm sorry about your grandfather."

"Aw, well, he was bound to kick the bucket soon. I guess I'll be transferring back to Seattle now there's no one to have me."

"W-w-what? Oh yeah..." It sunk in. I couldn't believe my luck. School without Paul? That was like being in the Amazon Basin without rain. Hot, but sweet.

With a smile, Paul turned back to Dopey. But, I thought as I turned around and started walking back to the superficious, false nail-wearing duo. What about paul's supernatural threat?

"I don't think Paul will be needing an invite Kel," I said as I sat down. 


	5. Conversation

Chapter 5

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I swung through our front door. I grinned down at my youngest stepbrother, David (Doc), who was crouching on the bottom stair scratching our dog Max's ears.

"Hey, honey," smiled my mom as she walked through the doorway of our lounge. She hugged me and stroked my hair. Did I mention she hugs really tightly?

I ducked out of her arms and started upstairs when she said, "Hon, Paul called. he left a message. Call him back."

"Sure thing Mom."

I hurried past the boombox (Dopey's room) and up to my room. I threw my bag down and dived onto my bed. I picked up my princess phone (yeah, thanks Mom) and listened to Paul's message:

"Hey Susie (Susie?), its Paul. before I go, can I see you one more time? I kinda wanna tell you something. Well, um..thanks. Bye."

Wanted to tell me something? I guess I should go. Clear things up. It couldn't be a trap, he sounded too sincere. i was just about to call him back when the phone vibrated in my hand. It was Jesse.

"Hello, Susannah."

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Okay. School was...schoolish, nothing unexpected." Ok, I lied. So sue me.

"My day was interesting. In honour of me passing my driving test, Father Dominic bought me a...what's it called? Oh yes...a BMW."

"Nice! Oh, I got call waiting, hang on." I switched lines.

"Hey Suze. Get my message?"

Damn! It was Paul! Was I going to meet him?

"Yes.If you really want to meet me, where?" I was cautious.

"You'll meet me? Um, I mean by the basillica?"

"Deal," I said. "See you at 5:45?"

"5:45." he repeated. Then he rang off.

I switched back to Jesse.

"Sorry, it was...Cee Cee." I figured it wouldn't pay to tell the truth.

"Don't worry. What are your plans this evening?" He was so suave! Every word made me melt.

"Um..nothing. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"I'd love to, Querida. Is your stepfather cooking those chimichangas again?"

Everyone seems to love those.

"Probably. Or something Spanish, which will be right up your street."

Jesse laughed. "Very funny Susannah. I'll be around about 6:00pm?"

"6:00pm will be great," I said, and I hung up. I'd be back from meeting Paul by then, probably. 


	6. Misunderstood?

A/N

Sorry its not very long, but i hope it gets points across!

Chapter 6

I showered and pulled on my comfiest hole-filled jeans. My mom forbids me to wear them, so I'll have to sneak out, but no worries, I am the Stephen Hawking of sneaking out.

I also put on my black silk tee-shirt and my spy-girl ankle boots. My leather jacket to finish, and I was set to go. Thank God my oldest stepbrother Jake was at college, or my get-up would just enforce those ideas he has of my being a gangbanger.

"Mom! Put another place setting for Jesse! I'm going to do my algebra homework. Not to be disturbed until 6:00!"

"Ok, honey." was her response. See? Easy as pie. Hopefully apple. Yum.

Then I climbed out of my window and hopped onto the porch roof, then slid down onto the ground.

"Hey Suze, thanks for coming," said Paul.

"No problem. I can't believe you're moving back to Seattle."

"I know, its unreal. I can see Mom and Dad again. And little runt Jack. I guess I've missed them."

"Wow, so you do have a heart!" I laughed. "So, what did you wanna tell me?"

Paul looked uneasy. He shifted from one foot to another, guiltily.

"Uh, this isn't easy," he started. "But I'll say it. I need to tell you that... I still love you."

I saw that coming. But what I didn't forsee was what happened next. Paul stepped foward and whispered "Goodbye, Suze," and kissed me. For the first time ever, Paul's kiss felt heartfelt. It was almost nice to taste Paul's toothpaste...

"Suzannah?"

I drew my lips from Paul's and turned around. There was Jesse, in his new BMW.


	7. Cosmo, Paul, and Tears

A/N Just a chapter to fill in the blanks. Next Chapter's a shocker!

Chapter 7

Oh my God. My eyes have shrunk. I think they've shrivelled up. They are all pink like mice's eyes. I haven't cried this much since the last time Jesse dumped me. My heart is now just a red and blue thing that pumps red goo around my grieving body. It holds no emotions. That part of me has died. Every part of me has died. Except for the part that hates Paul.

The phone rang.

"Helwoh?" My nose is kinda bunged up. Yeouck. I was lying in bed in my valentine pyjamas just crying and looking at the wall.

"Suze? Its me Paul. I-"

I hung up. He had ruined my life. Again. He could just piss off to Seattle now, and I'd never see him again. But now he knows I want him gone, he's hanging on.

I turned back to the wall. 150 years ago, I'd been about to save my boyfriend from staying alive, so I'd meet his ghost when I moved to Carmel. But instead, by accident, I'd brought his 20-year-old 1850 self back home, and then, with a little help from soul-transference (long story), Jesse was then my boyfriend.

But now he's my ex-boyfriend, because he caught me kissing his arch-enemy, and decided I was too young for him and I should be still playing the field. But he doesnt understand. I WANT to be tied down. With him. I just have obstacles in my way...tall, gorgeous obstacles...

I burst into tears again. I flicked through Mom's Cosmo's "How to Lure Him In" article, and noticed there were no "How to Fight Him Off" articles.

I had to see Jesse. I had to explain, defend my case. I wiped my nose (again), put on mascara, brushed my hair, and found the keys to the Land Rover. 


	8. An Unfortunately Familiar Face

Chapter 8

"Start, start!" I was in hysterics. The Land Rover was refusing to get going. This car reminded me fiercely of Paul. Unreliable, and annoying.

Suddenly, the car roared to life. "Yes!" I shouted triumphantly, punching the air.

I was't the most experienced driver. After two failed attempts to pass my driving test, I was still stuck with only a learning permit. Still, its easy, if a dork like Dopey can do it then I must be an expert... just pull up the clutchy thing...

The Land Rover rolled uneasily off the drive. I drove easily to Jesse's block, I knew the route well. I parked in a free space and walked into the tower of flats and faced reception.

"Can I help you, Miss?" asked the stern recpetionist. She pushed her glasses further up her gross pointy nose.

"Um.. I'm visiting Jesse De Silva?" I asked in what I hoped was a sweet voice.

"Isn't it a bit late to be visiting, Miss...?"

God. It was only 9 o'clock. Jeesh.

"Susannah. Please, its an emergency," I pleaded. I've never pleaded with anyone but Paul.

"Third floor, room 207," she replied grumpily, and she made a tut-tut noise as I ran up the stairs in my squeaky Converse hi-tops.

After two flights of stairs, I faced the door of room 207. I traced the door knocker with my fingertips tenderly, then took it and knocked. There was no reply.

"Jesse?"

I knocked again.

No reply.

I pushed the door gently and nothing happened. Then, without warning, the lock clicked open and the door swung to show the cream leather sofa Jesse and I had picked out together and spent a couple of Saturday nights making out on before Jesse decided to send me home.

And on the sofa was Jesse, asleep. His shirt unbuttoned. And someone was fingering those buttons with the same tenderness I had touched the doorknob with. That someone was dead. And she had black, glossy curls, and a ruby hanging from her neck, Titanic style. 


	9. Valentine Pyjamas

A/N Another short gap-filling chapter. Sorry about this, keeping you in suspense! I like the title of this one.

Chapter 9

My valentine pyjamas only come out for special occasions, but lately they'd been making regular appearences. I haven't received a valentine since, and these were only from my mom.

I couldn't cry. I was too pent up with emotion. I didn't know if it was confusion, hate or depression.

Maria De Silva Diego - back? While Jesse was a ghost, I'd exorcised her back to Purgatory. How was she back? I'd been there, in the Shadowland, and there was no easy way out. And Maria was too braindead to THINK herself out of there...

So how? And how could Jesse fall victim to her charms? He sure wasn't fighting her off. OK, he was asleep, but still... he must have felt her, he's a mediator too.. How could he do this to me?

Because you did it to him, a voice in my head replied. But it was accidental! Paul had conned me into it, but not knowing Jesse was gonna find out. I couldn't blame Paul. I'd given in to the kiss. We'd been through so much crap together, I figured it was the perfect goodbye.

But you belonged to Jesse, said the voice again. Who was that anyway? I was going slowly, silently insane. I needed distractions, company, sympathy. Only one person sprang to mind. He got me into this mess, he could help me through it. I changed clothes, and started the long, hot walk to Paul's house. 


	10. The Good Guy?

**At last, the much-awaited Chapter 10! Sorry for the delay. The chapters will be up much quicker now, as I've got back into my school routine. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10

I knocked on Paul's front door a little scared. I didnt really know what I was doing here. Paul opened the door in a sea of packed cardboard boxes( he was moving next week), with a surprised look on his tanned face.

"Suze," he started. he sounded sorry, really sorry, like he meant it.

I burst into tears and stepped inside, knocking boxes everywhere. Paul threw his arms around me and hugged sympathetically.

"I never meant to split you and Jesse up, Suze," he said solemnly. " I was knew I was going to leave you, and had to let you know how I felt."

"I know..." I whimpered. "But we're through, Jesse and me."

"Oh, God, Suze, I'm-"

I don't know why I did what I did next. I guess its because I needed company, attention, love. It was just a coincedence I went to Paul for these things, not Jesse.

Anyway, I started kissing Paul. I slid my arms round his neck and just couldn't stop. He seemed a little surprised at first, but then he started kissing me back. It was full of emotion, longing, enjoyment. Tongues tangled, mouths glued. Bodies close, hearts racing. It was weird, but I was almost enjoying making out with Paul Slater. It was getting a little too heavy for Paul's front porch, and I was just about to suggest we moved inside to the lounge or something, when to my astonishment, Paul pulled away.

"Suze," he whispered, his breath raw and ragged. "This is amazing, but why are you doing this? You love Jesse, remember?"

Tears sprang to my eyes. It was true. I did love Jesse. More than anything. So much, that I would die for him. So what was I doing here, making out with Paul?

Paul, said that voice in my head. I wish it would go away. It was proving that I was going slowly going insane.

"Because," I burst out. "Because Jesse doesn't love me, ok? He's rather hook up with his COUSIN, Maria de Bitch, rather than me. I was the one who had to sew my heart back together after the countless times he broke it. Only now, Paul, Maria De SLiva Diego has snapped my needles, and used up my thread, so I can't fix my heart this time, Paul. And thats why I need you. Nobody else knows I see freaking dead people or am grieving for the loss of my boyfriend who used to be a ghost. Nobody knows I shifted back to 1850 to accidently bring back his body and watch it almost dead before his ghost transferred his soul to it. Nobody else knows that. You're the only one I can talk to. That's why I'm here!"

By this time, my mascara had created black rivers down my cheeks and Paul had gone white.

"Suze," he said. "I know why Maria is back."

"Y-y-y-you do?" I practically spat at him. "How? Tell me!"

"Not now."

"Tell me!" I cried, while clutching his brown fingers, which were comfortingly warm.

"No. Go home," Paul said sternly. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"And Suze," he continued, as I stepped through the front door. "Don't blame Jesse. It could be a misunderstanding."

I sighed. I walked home in silence, absorbing my thoughts. Then I realised, Paul had stopped me and him from going further. He hadn't taken advantage of me. Je could have done anything, but he'd done the right thing. Was Paul losing his evilness? Now he was leaving Carmel he was becoming a good guy? Oh boy.


	11. Demands to Meet

Chapter 11

"Suze, bring me a glass of OJ," said Jake. So I did.

NO, this isn't a nightmare I'm having about him keeping me as a slave. I seriously have nothing better to do than to attend to my sick stepbrother on a Saturday.

Cee Cee is vacationing this weekend with her aunt in Sherman Oaks, Adam is visiting his olds, and Paul is packing. And Jesse, we all know his situation.

I guess I could IM Kelly or Debbie or even Gina once I'm done with Sleepy, or I could even...I shudder to say it - do my World Civ. homework. I am THAT bored.

I settled for washing my hair though. I relished my hot shower, and once I finally emerged from the bathroom, I found my princess phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered. I had no idea who it could be.

"Hey, Susie," came a syrup-sweet sarcastic voice. "I was hoping you could meet me? We have unfinished business." Those last five syllables stung like that damn bee in third grade. Only this time there was no Gina to pat my back and offer me gum.

Because even if Gina wasn't miles away, she still couldn't see the stinger (so to speak). Because this bee had unfinished business. And only ghosts have unfinished business. And only Maria De Silva had business concerning me. 


	12. The Bitch is Back

**Thanks for all the great reviews so far this story, it means a lot to me. However, I'd appreciate a little more than "Update soon" as this doesn't tell me anything. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Megan and Maz, who have been awaiting a cat fight for ages. Btw, MSB, fixed the typos!**

Chapter 12

"Hello Susannah," came that thick gloopy voice that filled me with rage. We were at the basillica, near my school. Maria sat daintily on the bench in front of me, her eyebrows raised, her lips pouting.

"Hey, bitch." I sure wasnt being syrupy. Maria's pout disappeared as she stood to face me. The ruby slung around her neck was glinting dangerously, as were her eyes. Mi-aow.

"A bitch, am I Susannah?" she spat. "Let's review, shall we? A year ago, I was resting peacefully in my crypt with my beloved husband, Felix. Then, I heard some common, unheard-of Professor had my painting, and my (insert bad word here) cousin's bones were about to be dug up by some silly, common family."

"Jesse's bones shouldn't have been in my garden, skank, if your husband hadn't murdered him."

"My reputation as a well-respected citizen of Carmel, California was ruined by a sixteen-"

"Nearly seventeen."

"-girl, who sent me and my husband to Purgatory. Now, my Felix has left me, moved on to rejoice in Heaven-"

"More likely to burn in Hell-"

"-and I was left to grieve while awaiting my fate from my God."

"Can I ask you something, Maria?" I asked politely. "If you're meant to be awaiting your fate in Purgatory, why are you here, harrassing me and feeling up my boyfriend?"

Ex-boyfriend. But she didnt need to know that, did she?

"Well, first I came to that Slater boy..."

"Paul? You went to Paul?"

"Yes. And he asked 'Why are you here? Aren't you meant to be burning in Hell?'-you two have lots in common- and I said I am here because that dog of a cousin I have, Hector, defied the laws that God himself approved. Hector's 1850 body met with his 2005 soul and became one. The Lord forbids this. He sent me to punish you."

"Punish me?" I squeaked. "Or Jesse?"

"Either," she replied shortly. "But I think I'll only rest peacefully when I see both of you dead."

Her words struck me cold. Dead? Me? Jesse? I couldn't die, it was my seventeenth birthday in two weeks! But Jesse couldn't die either, he was living the life that Maria and Diego took from him...

I stepped forward and slapped Maria's tanned cheek hard, then dug my spy girl heel into her foot. She screamed a harsh, shallow wail and dug her pincer-like nails into my arms.

"If you wish, it is you I shall kill, and I'll meet you in Purgatory. The we shall see who burns in Hell."

She kicked, she slapped, she pinched. I bit, I punched, I snapped. I grabbed her precious ebony curls and yanked them back, but she spun around faster than I'd ever seen her move and slapped my cheek hard. We both fell to the floor and rolled around, hands clasped to each other's necks. Nobody messed with me and Jesse and got away with it. We were scrapping venomously. If anyone walked past all they would see was me as if I was having some kind of mental spasm. We were locked in vicious combat. It was my life and her fate that was at risk. But as a ghost, her energy and adrenaline levels were still buzzing high, but mine were faltering fast. My lip had split, my knees were bruised, and I was pretty certain I had a trickle of blood running from my forehead, as my vision was blurred with a deadly red. I was bruised everywhere.

"I'll finish this, little girl," Maria snarled. And she kicked me hard in the stomach and pushed me.

I fell on hard mud, wounded. My world starting spinning.

"If you must know why I was with Hector, it was to make you feel the pain I am feeling now I have lost Felix. And as you know, it hurts more than how you're feeling now, si? But don't worry, nothing happened...really."

With that last thought to dwell on, my head sank into the mud, and before everything went black, I saw Maria fade away. I really have to stop meeting people.


	13. Escape

Chapter 13

I was running. Far, far away, away from Paul, from Debbie, from Kelly, from Maria, from algebra. I don't know how my legs carried me, but I knew it was better than the Land Rover.

I passed the basillica, the bench, the mission academy, and In-Out burger. Everything was a blur. All I knew was that I had to get out of Carmel, California. There was no-one around - why was Carmel so empty? I was past caring though, and I didn't linger.

My legs ached, my bruises burned, the blood boiled in my body. But I didnt stop. I couldn't. I knew what would happen to me if I did.

And suddenly, I reached the rusty, graffittied "Welcome to Carmel! sign. This was it. As I lifted my foot to cross the border to freedom, a voice stopped me.

"Suze?"

I turned around. There was my dad. My wonderful, superhero dad. Just standing there, smiling.

"Don't do this, Suze," he coaxed. "Don't run away."

"I have to!" I cried. "I have to get out of Carmel! I have to give Jesse the chance to live his life. I have to die!"

"No, Suze, you don't. Come with me. I'll take you home to Mom. I have to tell her you're OK."

"How can you, Dad? You're a ghost. She's alive. What are you even doing here? Haven't you moved on?"

"Yes, honey. But hasn't your mom ever told you?"

"Told me what?" my voice squeaked, with curiousity, and with impatience.

"She's a mediator too, Suze. Gosh, she's spoken to me countless times. Do you think she would have married super guy Andy if I hadn't given my blessing? Honey, she's where you get your gift from!"

My stomach lurched. My mom, a mediator? Why had she never told me? Why didnt she ever spare me pain? What kind of mother is she?

One like you would be, said that voice in my head. For once, it made sense. I wouldn't tell my kids about being a mediator, I'd be too embarrassed. I turned to my dad.

"Suze, honey, hurry up. I gotta move on. Next life's a'calling!"

I smiled. I started to walk back to my shimmering dad, back home.

Then, a ZOOM echoed down the road. A blue viper came charging full speed at me, knocking me into the air. It was like life suddenly froze for the few seconds I was suspended, then I fell full speed to the hard, concrete road, my face smacking hard against the grey surface.

"Susannah!" my dad cried.

"Susannah?" the same voice cried, louder and clearer this time. "Susannah!"

I awoke with a mighty gasp. 


	14. My Hero

**A/N Thanks for the amazing reviews - they keep me smiling! I'm going to try and reply to my reviews from now on, so sign your reviews!**

Chapter 14

I may have been awake, but I hurt. Like, bad. My stomach was making weird noises, my arms were blue, and my head wouldn't stop pounding. And then it hit me. Someone was looking over me.

Someone with dark, intellegent eyes. Someone with dark hair that curled against the back of his neck. Someone with olive skin. That someone, was Jesse.

"Jesse - aargh!" I tried to sit up but immediately regretted it and sank back to the ground, pain writhing through my body.

"Susannah? Who...what happened?" Jesse looked genuinely concerned. Like he cared...

"Maria," I groaned. Then I remembered more. "Maria! Jesse, one of us has to die for Maria to return to Shadowland! Oh, Jesse, what are we going to do? I can't be seperated from you, I love you!"

It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. But, as usual, I couldn't read Jesse's expression.

"Hush," he said eventually. "What are you talking about?"

"Maria!" I spat. "De Silva? About this high? Your cousin?"

"Maria? Back from Shadowland? How?"

"You didn't know?" I was crying now. Large, meaningful tears. "She was in your apartment! With you! Watching you while you slept Why were catching zzs on the sofa anyway?"

"On the sofa? Maria? Me? Susannah, when was this?" Jesse looked adorably puzzled. I sobbed harder at the thought of losing him.

"Last week, I came to your apartment, to explain about Paul..oh Jesse, I'm so sorry about Paul...he was just saying goodbye...he's leaving Carmel- it didnt mean anything!"

Jesse took me in his arms and held me. His voice was silky smooth, calm and comforting.

"Oh Susannah. It doesn't matter about Slater. I realised after that you would never intentionally hurt me. You love me, as you boldly exclaimed earlier."

I blushed brilliantly. But...Jesse forgave me!

"I was resting on the sofa after working on my SAT applications. I'd had a hard day at the Historical Centre, I was tired. I didnt realise Maria was beside me as I slept. I'm so sorry." I looked up into Jesse's eyes. They were brimming with honesty, loyalty, and affection.

"What are you doing here, Susannah?"

"Maria, she came to kill me. So she could return to Shadowland and move on. I guess I must have blacked out or something." I winced as my bruises were traced with Jesse's soft fingertips. "What are you doing here?"

"I was driving to see you, to apologise for my outburst last week. Then I saw you lying on the pavement. Well, I didn't know it was you to start with, but as I got closer, I recognised thos curls-" He wrapped one round his brown finger. "-are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm bruised and batterd, but I'll survive," I said, and smiled gratefully at the man I loved with every fibre of my being.

"I love you, Susannah," said Jesse, with more meaning than I'd ever heard Paul say it. Then Jesse bent down and kissed me. It was beautiful. Now I knew everything was ok, Jesse'd fixed everything, and we were going to be together forever.


	15. Confrontation

**A/N Just to clear some stuff up, Maria has to make up for being a bad person during life, so she's sentto punish Suze and Jesse for breaking a rule ( see chapter 12) . Only she hates them so much, she wants them dead. This is not my best chapter, I wrote it a while ago, when I wasn't as an experienced on Fan Fiction. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Jesse picked me up and took me to the emergency room in his smooth BMW to get checked over. The doctor guys cleaned up my wounds and said I should rest. A lot. I don't think they wanted to know how I got in such a state. Which is good, because they wouldn't have believed the answer.

Then he took me home.

My mom greeted us at the front door.

"Suze! Honey, we'd thought you'd ran away from us!"

I suddenly remembered my dream with a pang of interest. Several issues floated to the front of my mind. Dad-gone. Mom-a mediator. Welcome to Carmel sign-graffittied?

I just smiled though, and tightened my grasp on Jesse's fingers. He squeezed my hand back.

My mom made coffee and examined my war-like state. Jesse sipped from his chipped "Best of Brooklyn" souvenir mug (we bought the last week we lived in Brooklyn before we moved) timidly as my mom gave her "don't you stay out late again" lecture and smiled awkwardly when she gae her "Thanks for bringing her home" sppech. Then he left, kissing my cheek and met my eyes with intense gaze before he stepped out of the porch.

I was left pondering over my thoughts for a moment while my mom washed up the mugs. Was she really a mediator, my ageing, dutiful mother? Or was my dream just pure crap? My dad had really gone, two months ago, and I'd never heard of gjosts coming back to say goodbye...

I was awoken from my daze by the deadly ring of the telephone. On its third ring, I answered.

"Hello, Suze speaking."

"Suze, I'm so glad its you." It was Paul. Again. "My-my grandfather was in my dream. He came. To say goodbye. Like a 'I'll never see you again in this life' goodbye. Suze, I'm freaked out. He's gone. For good."

This was probably not a coincedence. I was starting to think my thoughts were being telepathetically transported to the mediators of the world. I looked around for any microphones, or Ashton Kutcher hiding somewhere ready to say "You've been Punk'd!". But nothing was there.

My mom came in from the kitchen and sat next to me on the bottom step pf the stairs. i hastily said "Ok," and hung up the phone.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"I guess so."

Then I thought again about her being a mediator. I decided to take the plunge and figure out the truth.

"Um...Mom?" I said, wrapping my fingers round her thin wrist. "I have something to tell you. I ... I see dead people."

Which is actually quite funny, if you think about it.


	16. The Truth

**A/N Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! I hope I managed to reply to most, I'm sorry if I didnt. You guys rock my sox off!**

Chapter 16

She laughed! She ruffled my hair and laughed!

"Oh, hon, you've seen that movie too many times! Does Jesse like it too?"

That was what she said. Not kidding.

"Mom!" I wailed. "Be serious! I do!"

Dark shadows hooded her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh," she said, and didnt laugh. So was my dream really true? Was she a mediator?

"Honey, we need to talk. People who see the dead are called-"

"Mediators!" I yelled. "I know what they are! No thanks to you- who is one! No, dad had to tell me - once he's dead himself! For seventeen years, you couldn't find a spare minute to explain to me that seeing supernatural spirits was just part of my 'gift'? All the times I thought I was crazy could havejust have been solved with an answer from you!"

By this time, we were both crying. My mom replied, softly.

"Why didn't you speak to me?"

"Oh yeah, Mom, sure. 'I see dead people' haha. When I did you laughed at me!"

"I'm so sorry Susie, really. I'm a terrible mother to have kept this from you, to even give this to a child."

"Any other time, Mom, I would have disagreed, said you're not a bad mom. But this 'gift' has killed my soul so many times Mom, and so many times I had to rebuild myself, on the inside and out. For sixteen years in Brooklyn, I had to live alone, no-one to share my spook suffers with."

"What changed? Who's a mediator here?"

"There's three. Father Dominic, Paul and Jesse."

"You never told me!"

"You never told ME YOU were interested. Mom, I don't care you're a mediator, I'm going to bed."

I climbed the stairs in an atmosphere of silence, until I reached the top and Dopey appeared.

"Who's a meditator? Who are you guys anyway, a bunch'a'hippies?" he grunted.

"No-one, you jerk." And I slammed my bedroom door in his face.

I then realised that I had just broken the (very thin!) bond we had shared for nearly seventeen years, over something that had been my fault as much as hers.

I opened my bedroom door and looked into her hazel eyes, the eyes I'd inheriteed. And I knew, whatever my mom was, whatever she'd given me, I was her daughter, and she was my mom. Nothing could change that.

"Mom..." I wailed and I fell into her grasp, crying and hugging tight. We were united in a new bond, a stronger one, one that would take us through life, death and afterlife.

I don't know how long we sat at the top of the stairs like that, but I guess all night, because the next thing I knew the sun was stinging my eyes, and the scent of belgian waffles was teasing my nostrils.

I eased my sleeping mother off me and followed the smell to the kitchen, where my stepbrothers were doing their morning ritual of wedging bagels in their mouths and washing them down with bagels. I frowned in digust, this was not a pleasant sight.

"Hey Suze!" said my stepfather Andy cheerfully, serving me a plate of belgian waffles. "I tried to wake up your mom and you last night, but you were both dead to the world. Why were you girls hugging like that anyway? Did you argue or something?"

"Something like that," I replied.I like to be a woman of few words when around Andy.

"It was about hippies!" exclaimed Dopey, though he regretted it when I shot him a I'll-tell-him-you did-it-with-Debbie-Mancuso-at-Kelly-Prescott's-pool-party look.

"Andy, did you know that-"

"Suze, you got a phone call!" My youngest, flame haired stepbrother hurried into the kitchen, interrupting my busting-Brad speech. As I went into the hall, Max the dog leaped onto my chair and hoovered up the remains of my belgian waffles. That dog may be neurotic, but he's damn fast.

"Hello?" I answered the phone curiously. "Suze speaking."

"Hey Suze! Guess what? My family have inherited the old Gork's house! I'm staying in Carmel! Jack's coming, and so's my cousin, Drew."

A family of Slaters in Carmel? One was bad enough! It was just my luck that once one part of my life was going great, another part fell spectactularly to pieces.


	17. SuperGuy

**A/N I really like this chapter, though it took me half an hour to type up! Dedicated to Maz, Amy, Megan and Kate, the world's best buddies and dedicated readers.**

Chapter 17

Being with Jesse just completes me. You know that fuzzy feeling I said I get when I'm being a good mediator? Multply that by one million and thats how I feel whenever I'm in the same room as him. Whenever he strokes my fingers or kisses my forehead I get a tingly feeling down my spine, and when my eyes meet his, its so intense, not even the world's best fire extinguisher could dampen the blaze thats alight in my heart.

My favourite thing to do with him is not to make out with him, or even kiss him, its to fall asleep with him while watching "When Harry Met Sally" or "Ghost", and wake up to find his chin resting tenderly on my forehead, usually a bit stubbly. By this time its normally one o'clock, past my curfew,I have to carefully but quickly prise Jesse's hands from my mine and get home before my mom realises I'm out too late. My plan to carefully and quickly unattach myslef from Jesse never goes according to plan though, and he wakes up to find me stuck. Then, just to tease me, he tickles my feet so that I squeal uncontrollably and waste more time as the minutes pile on top of the heap of time I'm already late. While I squeal, Jesse pulls me nearer to him and silences me because I melt into his arms and his lips. His kis is more gentle, more loving, more tender than any of Paul's heated, raw, passionate ones. We spend ages just kissing, until the clock on Jesse's DVD player shows one-thirty, and I really have t go. So Jesse finds my coat and shoes and sometimes half-carries me down the two flights of stairs and into the car, by which time we're in peals of stupid, love-drunken laughter.

He drives me home, kisses me goodnight, and wishes me good luck for when I try to explain yet another late night.

I waltz in through the front door and face my mother, who just laughs at my giggly state, checks I'm not drunk, then sends me upstairs, muttering "Young Love" and remembers all the times she enjoyed it.

Thats basically how I spend my Saturday night/early Sunday morning. Completely speechless as I come through the door, and slightly confused in the morning when I can't find my other Snoopy sock, which I locate when Jesse phones me asking if I possibly own a green, bobbly sock.

It was only this Saturday that differed from the rest. At first, it was the same, we were curled up on the sofa watching the "The Godfather", Jesse's favourite film. It was nice to see jesse contented, because he'd been finishing his SAT application forms and was stressing, big time. We'd finished our take-out, and we were just about to resume the film, when a voice struck us cold.

"Isn't this a pretty picture? Hector, you've really utdone yourself, is that Thai food?"

I wasn't particularly scared, just creeped out. It seemed Maria De Silva Diego wasn't quite finished with us yet. She was mad. Demon from hell mad. She was kill us, and there was little we could do about it.

I stood to join Jesse as we faced Maria.

The thing about rage-driven bitches like Maria, is that they have immense supernatural power. She flung me back with little trouble. I guessed I wasn't her intended victim. But that was going to change. Noboday hurt Jesse if I had anything to say about it. I stood up again, fingers trembling violently.

"Sit down, little girl," spat Maria, and she threw me down again, with more force. I could see Jesse's coscience tearing him apart. Maria was a girl, he couldn't hurt a girl, he was too gentlemanly, but he had to protect himself, and me.

Before he made up his mind, he'd been lifted into the air by Maria's supernatural splendour. Just as she was about to fling him somewhere, Jesse's front door was blasted open by an emotional Paul.

"You put my friend down, bitch," he growled.

"Paul..." whimpered Maria pathetically. "I have to kill him, to be let into Heaven, to see my Diego, my Felix."

Ignoring the facts that there was no place for Maria in heaven, and that Jesse was still suspended in mid-air, Paul spoke softly this time.

"Maria, this isn't the way. Sure, Jesse and Suze broke a rule, but it was for love. You remember the love you and Diego shared, yeah? Well its like that for Jesse and Suze. Let them be."

It was working. Maria was lost in Paul's speech, as was I. It hit home that Paul had finally accepted I wasn't his, I was Jesse's.

"I came to find you, I knew where you'd be. Let me take you where you belong, Maria. You need to move on, this ain't your century. Take my hand, I'll lead you to the shadows."

"NO!" I had become unfrozen. Jesse, who had been falling back to Earth as Maria's power had been faltering, suddenly rose back into the air as Maria's attention turned to me.

"What do you mean, no?" sahe asked.

"Paul can't lose a gazillion brain cells just for me and Jesse. Who knows how long he'd be up in Shadowland? He could come back to Earth and find he's half dead!"

"Suze please, let me. I owe you two so much. Please let me start repaying my debts to you." He turned to Maria. "Ready to go?" he asked, and held out him hand.

Jesse was lowered back to the floor as Maria took Paul's hand. With a sad smile to the speechless me, his soul vanished, leaving just his lifeless body, taking Maria with him.

I ran fowards and tried to clutch remains of their souls, but instead I was just holding handfuls of air. I starte crying.

"No, no, no!"

Jesse caught me as I sank back sobbing. He tried to console me, but he couldn't. One of my best friends could be dying, and its all because of some stupid rule I didnt know about and broke.

"Jesse, I have to find him."

"No, Querida, you can't," said Jesse. It wasn't so much the words Jesse said, as the one word - Querida,- that stopped me. He hadn't called me that since he woke from his coma-like state in the hospital two months ago. So instead, I let Jesse hold me, as we waited for Paul to return - if he ever did.


	18. The Big Question

**A/N Thanks to y'all for the FAB reviews! Keep 'em coming or you will not be getting the last two chapters of the book or the sequel! Only 6 more 'till the big 100! Anyway, I love this chapter because I finally give Suze the happiest she deserves. So, R&R!**

Chapter 18

Two whole weeks we waited. Not in Jesse's apartment, obviously, when the clock on his DVD player showed midnight I had wanted to go home. My mom was surprised to see the glum look on my face, and to see me home so early.

I wish I could have stayed in bed, yet again in Valentine Pyjamas, but my mom shoved me to school. Father Dominic questioned me about Paul's disappearence, but I couldnt tell him the truth. I just said that Paul was in Seattle, packing up the rest of his stuff to come back to Carmel.

Even Cee Cee's violent-orange painted nails digging into my arm couldnt wake me from my grieving doze. She digged in constantly until even she was convinced it wouldnt work. When Dopey pushed past me on the stairs in the mornings, and I didnt protest, he demanded, "Are you on drugs?"

Only just able to defend my case, I'd drag myself breakfastless to school, where everybody was convinced I was dying of depression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Susie, what are you plans for your seventeenth?" asked Kelly, as she and Debbie surrounded me one lunchtime, manicured nails piercing pink, plastic clipboards. It was amazing how they still managed to smile sweetly when I replied:

"Over my dead body are you two planning my birthday," and snuck away to World Civ.

I guess the only thing bringing me back to conscienceness was my birthday. I was going to be seventeen! The age gap between me and Jesse was narrowing!

Instead of worrying about Paul, sometimes I'd write lists of guests, or ideal locations, or food, and hand them to my mom. I dragged Cee to the mall (I know, there was seriously something wrong with me) to buy a birthday outfit, and spent many weeknights planning my party in the kitchen with my mom and Jesse.

It was going to be at home (I know, lame), in the garden, and my mom was loaning us the hot tub for the night. I'd bribed Brad to lend me his sound system, and I'd managed to convince my mom we did not need chaperones. I'd also asked Doc to camp over at Todd's for the night. In amongst all the business, I'd almost forgotten about Paul. Almost.

I'd managed to pull myself out of the trance during the day, but at night thoughts haunted my dreams, and I knew if he was gone any longer, I'd lose him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday Suze!"

Doc and Max were jumping on my bed, jostling me about, and Dopey was leaning nonchalantly against my door with Sleepy.

"What time is it?" I murmured. I rolled over to face my clock. "6:30? Get out, all of you, its my freaking birthday!"

I stumbled downstairs, milky-eyed and tousle-haired. Everyone was crowded round the kitchen table and tucking into pancakes.

"Happy Birthday baby!" my mom cooed, and she and Andy rushed to hug me. Instead, I ducked and took a seat next to Sleepy, who handed me a parcel wrapped poorly in newspaper. It was a Mariah Carey CD.

"Slee-Jake, I dont listen to Mariah Carey."

"Yeah, but she's hot!" This reply came from both Sleepy and Dopey, with their mouths full.

"I guess its an improvement from Christmas," I said, placing the CD aside and pouring syrup on my pancakes. At Christmas he bought me a six-pack of AA batteries because "they might come in handy." Guys.

Out of all the presents I got, the one of Andy and my mom was the best- a mobile phone! A real one, with buttons and a screen, and not a plastic one you put candy in! I fiddled with it for ages until I threw it at the wall in despair ( there is now a picture of me and Jesse blu-tacked to the wall to hide the dent) and turned to the rest of my presents. I got a hip-hop mix from Dopey (another CD! I dont even like music that much) and a mini scientific replica of something (apparently a microfied hormone, to symbolize "the end of puberty". Right.). And from Max, my missing, now found and chewed up red baseball cap.

I pulled on my birthday suit and looked at the kinda hot blur of beige,white and black in the mirror. I looked so good, blowing my entire babysitting fund was worth it.

Jesse was the first to arrive to my party. He slipped a slow-dance CD into Dopey's sound system and we spent a few precious minutes on each other's arms before the doorbell shrieked fiercely and my other guests arrived.

The party was in full swing. Sleepy was supervising the beer handouts, and Dopey was surprisingly on taxi duty. I was dancing wildly with Cee Cee, Debbie and Kelly when Jesse snook up behind me and asked in my ear, "Want your birthday present now?"

He dragged me into the lounge and closed the door. He loosened his tie and sat on the arm of the couch I'd perched on.

"Happy Birthday Susannah," he said, and held my face in his hands and kissed me. And again, and he leant foward and pressed himself against me as I lay on the sofa. It was super hot, but all the time we were making out, I was thinking, "Please dont let Sleepy/Dopey/Doc walk in..."

All of a sudden, Jesse stopped. I sighed, thinking he was having an 1850 gentleman moment. Instead, he leant near my face and whispered, "I love you Susannah."

Then he rolled off the sofa and kneeled next to me on the floor. I sat up, confused, and noticed - Oh my God- he was on one knee...

He produced a navy velvet box and snapped it open to reveal the prettiest diamond I'd ever seen. It wasnt particularly big, on account of Jesse's almost minimum wage-paying job, but it glittered like a million stars. Then he said the six most beautiful words in the world.

"Susannah Simon, will you marry me?"


	19. Birthday Wishes

**A/N A special note to Maz, a bestest bud who I love dearly, but there is no point you reading this chapter! Seeing as you stole my notebook you will recognise some of this! Read it anyway though, coz I want the review, ha ha! Special thanks to Amy, Meg, Kate, Maz, and Madame-S-Butterfly (Sam) for reading from the start! And any others! You guys rock!**

Chapter 19

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. "You want me...to marry...you?"

"Is that so absurd?" asked Jesse. "I love you!"

Woah, this was going way too fast. I was freshly seventeen and... going to be engaged?

"I love you too!" I cried. "But I need time to think. Its my birthday!"

I couldnt believe I'd walked out on the man who wanted to marry me. I was just so confused. Of course, I wanted to marry Jesse, I'd always figured we'd wed when I was older. I wasn't even adult yet!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't help crying. It was my 17th birthday! But I was put under pressure to answer a question I wasnt ready for. While I was silently sobbing on the bottom step of the stairs, I didnt notice Jesse sit next to me.

"I'm sorry, Susannah," he said, making me jump. "I didnt mean to upset you. You act so mature sometimes I forget you're only seventeen."

"Mature? Me?" I snorted. "I do want to marry you Jesse," I replied. "I love you more than anything. You're my sun, moon and stars. My world. I just need to wait a few years."

"Deal," smiled Jesse, holding my hand. "I can live with that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cake!" called my Mom, loudly.

We all crowded around the best cake ever. It was as big as a squashed volley-ball, soft, and smothered in blue-icing. It has iced palm trees and sand on it, and a girl resembling me sunbathing.

Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" stupidly, while I half-joined in, half-laughed at their idiocy.

Then it was time for me to blow out the candles, time for my wish. I closed my eyes, held back my hair, and thought. What did I want most in the world?

If I was being unselfish, I'd wish for World Peace. Only, I knew that was out of the hands of anyone. I couldnt wish for that, it'd be impossible. If I was being selfish, I'd wish for a hundred million dollars. But then I thought, what would I buy? I settled for a wish that would come somewhere in between. I breathed in and wished furiously.

"I WISH PAUL WAS BACK."

When I opened my eyes, I looked and smiled at everyone. Then I scanned the crowd for Jesse. He was watching, but with a sad smile on his face. The kind of smile that would be on his face when we rarely talked about his death when he was a ghost. The kind of smile that would appear when I'd stared death in the face, and still survived. Maybe this situation wasnt as threatening as death, but it was still important. I owed him so much, the least I could do was to guarantee him a lifetime of married happiness.

I stepped fowards, took his hand, and dragged him (gently of course) into the hall and said,

"Ask me again."

"Ask you what?"

Uh. Guys, honestly.

"Gee, I wonder. The question from earlier, dummy."

"But you said-"

"I said wrong," I replied firmly. "I love you, however young I am."

Jesse looked at me in wonder. I smiled, remembering all we'd been through. The first time I met him, the first time he saved my life, the first time he kissed me, the first time I saw him for real. Our first arguement (over Tad), and the first time he proposed, an hour ago.

"I'm not asking you now, there's no moment."

"Oh, there's a moment," I assured him. "Ask me!"

"Fine," huffed Jesse. He took a deep breath. "Susannah Simon, will you marry me?"

I smiled menacingly. "I think you'll find the odds are in your favor."

"So its a yes?"

"Its a yes!" Jesse slipped that gorgeous ring onto my finger and I threw my legs and arms around him, and together we nearly toppled over, but somehow Jesse found his balance. I held his head and gave it a big, smacking kiss before he put me down.

I finally knew that wishes and dreams came true, and that I was finally, finally, happy. When the doorbell rang, I flung the front door open, half expecting who was on the other side.

"Paul!" I cried excitedly.


	20. The Intruder

**A/N The end of a story, but not the end of an era! How could I leave you guys on such a cliffhanger? When I can be bothered, I'll put up the sequel I wrote. It'll be soon, promise. Thanks to all you guys who send me reviews and make me smile, you put the sun on my cloudy day (which, considering where I live, is often!) and I owe you a sequel! This chapter will probably leave you with a lotta questions, which will be answered during Under Their Skin (the sequel) very soon. Anyway, _adios amigos _(as Jesse would say) and enjoy! I own Lollie and Drew, by the way!**

Chapter 20

"Paul! I'm gonna be a De Silva!" I cried, hugging him madly.

"Woah, wait a sec! That's great, congrats and all, but can me and Drew join the party?"

"Drew?" I asked curiously.

Paul stepped inside to reveal...well... a _god_. There was no other way to describe Drew Slater. I may be engaged (_YAY_!) and all, but I'm not _dead_, and this guy was hot! He was something I thought impossible - hotter than Paul. Unbelievable, but true.

His sea-green eyes bored into my hazel ones, and his perfect lips broke into a dazzling smile that showed pearly white teeth.

He stepped inside and shook my jelly-like newly-ringed hand.

"I'm Drew," he said.

"I'm...er...hi..." I replied, dreamily.

My mom appeared in the hall.

"Invite these boys in then Susie! Hello Paul dear, and - oh my.."

As I turned to face her, sunlight bounced off my ring.

"A ring...oh Susie..." My mom was breathless. "You're not...are you...?"

"Yeah, Mom," I said warily.

"Oh my baby!"

My mom rushed fowards to hug me, but as usual, I ducked and dragged Paul into the lounge.

"How did you escape Maria's evil wrath? You're not dead!"

"I know! Believe me, I've realised. As usual, I'm gonna leave you to guess. You won't believe me even if I did tell you."

"I will! Come on, tell me!"

"Ok, I'll tell you... in thrity years."

"If we're still friends I'll hold you to that."

A smile crept across Paul's face. "So we're friends? Not arch enemies? You've forgiven me for wrecking your life?"

"You wrecked my life? No dude, you made it better."

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Really," I replied. "So when were you going to tell me about your super-hot cousin?"

"Back off, cradlesnatcher, he's only fourteen."

I felt my mouth drop in surprise. 6ft of gorgeous, pearly-toothed, sun-kissed, god-like hotness - only_ fourteen_?

"But he's so tall!" I settled for crying. I didnt think Jesse or Paul would appreciate me admiring Drew out loud.

"Yeah. Anyway, you're engaged now. So that means no more kissing random guys at the Basillica for Jesse to see, and no more stalking them to their houses and asking for more."

"Deal!" I laughed. "So, where's my birthday present?"

"I'd like to give it to you in your bedroom," said Paul.

"That sounds dodgy, but OK, as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

Paul mimed being shocked.

"Like I'd _ever_ touch Jesse's girl!"

I followed him upstairs and, not concentrating, I walked straight into him when he stopped at my doorway.

"What the hell are you doing? My bedroom's about five paces in front of you."

"Err...Suze?" replied Paul. "There's a ghost in your bedroom."

"So? Don't tell me you're afraid of 'em - you're a mediator!" Now _that _would have been funny to see.

I pushed Paul aside and walked into my room to face the ghostly intruder. Then I stopped, shocked. The ghost sitting on my bed was like my _twin_, only younger.

"You must be Suze," said the ghost, smoothly. "I'm your sister, Lollie."

**A/N Even though its the end of the story, I'd still love for you to review! Special thanks to Madame-S-Butterfly, Inara Cabot, trisisabel, HiddenInBlueIce and Maz, for reading right from the beginning. I owe you guys a load!**


End file.
